Evaluate the influence of the Lanterman-Petris-Short Act (L-P-S) on the development of community mental health services and the procedures for treating individuals denied hospitalization. Approximately 600 individuals who received inpatient treatment, and on whom complete records were compiled, will be re-evaluated to determine the effect on them of the L-P-S restriction of inpatient treatment. Three different models will be evaluated and described for five counties, each of which represents a different political/economic environment for mental health service, to identify the L-P-S influence on development of different models and mixes of private and public agencies for provision of community mental health services.